wake up
by emJeanie
Summary: all he needs to do is wake up...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Happy 2012! I haven't written fan fiction in a LONG time! I had this in my head a while back and wasn't sure how to put it into words. I hope it isn't too confusing because a lot of the time things don't seem to make a lot of sense once I've written them down! It usually takes a good couple of goes to upload a story without something bad happening so fingers crossed this goes ok. I try and write stories that people will like so please let me know what you think. Good or bad reviews I don't mind!

Em-J

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist!

Dedications: to all those in the UK who, like me, are annoyed that 'celebrity' big brother is on instead of the mentalist. I hope it is only a short break because fugue in red sounds like an amazing episode! Oh and to everyone who has ever read/reviewed/liked any of my stories. You're the best!

WAKE UP 

Day three: Teresa and Grace.

She ran her hand through his hair, getting a reaction from the heart monitor. The doctor had told her that was a good sign. That he was still there. Still fighting. Her fingers pushed deep into the soft feathery curls, twisting them around, not to hurt him but to comfort him. Soothe him. Reassure him she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

She sat in silence for a while, lost in her own world, remembering all the fun things they had done in the past week. Dinner with the team. The unexpected picnic he made for her in the living room. The dancing in the kitchen at breakfast. All the kisses and cuddles and smiles. All the sweet whispers in her ear. The little love notes dotted around the apartment for her to find. Her eyes began to fill with tears. How long would she have to wait to experience those things again? She just so desperately wanted him to wake up. To flash his smile and tell her he was ok.

Teresa Lisbon was a hypocrite. All those years of believing that violence is not the answer. Of convincing her best friend that there is more to life than revenge. Patrick had told her that the best thing he had ever done in his life was to listen to her. Revenge was indeed for fools and for mad men. She cried tears of joy when he told her this. Two years later and she was planning ways to tear the man responsible for their pain limb from limb. At this moment in time, she was willing to eat her words. Someone seriously hurt the most important person in her life, she wasn't going to let him off lightly. Patrick may not have been the one responsible for his rivals death, but if Teresa Lisbon was ever in the same room as the person who hurt her Patrick, there would be blood shed.

' Teresa?'

The sound of Van Pelt's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up at the young agent who was on the verge of tears herself. The two women embraced, the younger rubbing soothing circles on her boss's back. The cause of their grief lay unmoving in the hospital bed. Oblivious to the tears being shed by the pair.

It had been three days now. Three days since the nightmare began. They had been on a case. Teresa had told him to wait at the SUV. At, not in. She had regretted not saying 'in' ever since. It was too dangerous to go into the house unarmed. He told her to be safe. Be careful. He had been so concerned for her. So worried that she was in danger, yet he was the one who would end up fighting for his life.

They had caught the first guy. Sam Thomas. He had killed his boss with the help of his cousin, Alan. The two had tried to run, the team catching Sam but Alan getting away. He got in his car and drove it as fast as he could, too busy looking behind him to see where they where to focus on what was in front of him, or rather who was in front of him. Time seemed to slow down for the team. They could do nothing but yell as the SUV was smashed into, along with their colleague stood innocently beside it. Teresa's screams had filled the air as she ran to her fiancé. Cradling his head she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

'Patrick please! Please open your eyes! Sweetheart ple-hease! Wake up for me Patrick!'

' I just want him to open his eyes Grace' Teresa Sobbed. ' I miss his smile, his voice. I just want him to wake up. He needs to be here so I can tell him'.

She buried her face in Grace's shoulder, the agent patting her hair.

'he'll wake up Teresa. Patrick's strong. ' she reassured her. ' then you can tell him'. It was supposed to be a secret, but in the shock of seeing Patrick so weak and vulnerable in a hospital bed, Teresa had poured her heart out to her younger colleague and had let slip the exciting news she was going to tell him that night.

Teresa smiled at her friend before her eyes went back to her sleeping husband to be. She took his hand and squeezed it, stroking his knuckles and avoiding hurting his already broken wrist. She got another positive reaction from the heart monitor.

' wake up soon Patrick. I've got some amazing news to tell you'

She stroked his cheek and smiled. Gently patting her for now flat stomach.

' we're going to have a baby!'.

So there's chapter one. Thanks for reading it! I really hope you liked/understood it. Please let me know what you think. I've decided to put the whole story up at once so next up: chapter two!


	2. chapter twoCho and Rigsby

Still with me? Here's chapter two. Hope you like it!

See the first chapter for disclaimer and dedications.

**Day four**: Rigsby, Cho and the CBI.

Seeing someone in pain is horrible. Seeing someone you care about in pain is even worse.

It was a very rare occasion that Kimball Cho showed any kind of emotion.

His poker face was famous all around the CBI. Sometimes not even the amazing Patrick Jane could figure out what he was feeling. Only sometime though. You could tell him the funniest joke in the world and the corners of his mouth wouldn't' even twitch. Whatever emotion, positive or negative, he could hide it from sight.

But not this time.

Wayne Rigsby had always been a protective kind of person. Whenever a friend was in trouble, he would be there to help them. If anyone he cared about was in danger, he would defend them. He hated seeing any of the team get hurt and when he saw his friend get hit by the guy they were trying to catch, the anger reached a boiling point. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Two people he cared about, who had found happiness in each other where either broken or heart broken. The only thing he could think of was tearing Alan and Sam Thomas apart.

When one person is hurt, it sends a wave of negative emotions around those close to them. Sadness. Anger. Fury. Depression. Both Cho and Rigsby were feeling all these emotions, and everyone in the world could see that.

Alan had been caught in the end. Cho and Rigsby could have been fired for the way they handled the interrogation but they didn't care. Their colleague, their friend, was fighting for his life whilst their boss was nursing a broken heart. Two people's happy life had been temporarily shattered and there was nothing they could do. Nothing except punish those responsible. They didn't hold back with their anger. They didn't hold back with their tempers.

Alan had threatened to sue, so had his cousin. They wouldn't get anywhere. Every employee in the building would back up Cho and Rigsby. Alan had done it to himself. He had hurt himself. The CBI was a family, and family help out each other.

Knowing that prison guards don't take well to people who hurt others in law enforcement gave Cho and Rigsby the satisfaction they needed. At least they'll have some good news to tell Teresa…

Chapter two done. Probably a bit shorter than the first, sorry!. As ever, reviews would be nice. Or just review the story as a whole at the end if you wish… Up next…chapter three!

Em-J J


	3. Chapter 3patrick

Final chapter! Thanks for reading my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that people have taken the time to read my stories. You guys are really amazing!

For dedications and disclaimer, see the first chapter.

**Day five**: Patrick and the team.

Teresa Lisbon had been at her fiancé's side since he was brought to hospital. She held his hand. Talked to him. Stroked his hair and placed light kisses on his cheek. The nurses had allowed her to sleep in the same room as him. They could all see how devoted she was to Patrick. How much she loved him. Cared for him. They all knew of the important news she wanted to tell him. There were three people in Patrick's room: Patrick, Teresa and their unborn child.

Teresa was adamant that she wouldn't go home until he did. She wanted to be the first person Patrick saw when he woke up. However, after 5 days, Grace had convinced her to get some fresh air. She hated seeing two people she cared about so broken and advised Teresa to go home and get refreshed. Get a fresh set of clothes and maybe something from their apartment to make it feel less like a hospital room. Teresa had agreed, as long as she could come straight back to Patrick as soon as she was finished. She didn't want to be from his side for long. She was determined to be there for when he woke up. She had to be.

After 5 days sound asleep, Patrick Jane woke up. The first thing he felt was pain. Horrible pain in his wrists and ribs. Like he had been hit by something at great speed. Itchy. Something was itching him. The stitches were itching him. He tried to scratch at them but found his wrists were too heavy. The plaster cast acted like restraints, he couldn't lift them in his weakened state. He started to panic. Nobody was here but him. Where was Teresa? Where was she? He needed Teresa. He needed to make sure she was ok. He needed to see her smiling face. Her beautiful smiling face and sparkling green eyes. His own eyes began to fill with tears as he breathing quickened.

Patrick!'

Teresa and Grace entered the room as Patrick's panic attack was getting worse. Wide glassy eyes met hers as she smiled at him with tears of joy.

'shhh, it's ok sweetheart' she soothed, stroking his hair. ' you're safe Patrick. You're completely safe'. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks as his breathing slowed down to a normal rate.

' Teresa' he whispered, his voice soft and raspy. Grace went to fetch a nurse, who came immediately with a smile on her face.

'welcome back Patrick' she told him with a smile. Patrick wasn't listening. All his attention was on the woman standing next to him. The woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Teresa gave him a hug, being gentle so she didn't hurt him.

'how are you feeling Patrick?' Teresa asked him, her voice full of concern.

'sore' he told her in a soft raspy voice. She gave him a sympathetic smile and gently stroked his cheek. The nurse gave Patrick a glass of water which Teresa helped him with, as he couldn't hold it himself.

'I love you so much' he told her, eyes brimming with love.

' I love you too Patrick' she told him, watching his pupils dilate. Grace looked on with a smile on her face, knowing Patrick Jane's day was going to get a lot better.

After the nurse had checked over his injuries, she left the two of them alone to catch up, not before adjusting the bed so Patrick was in a sitting position. Grace had gone to call the boys and give them the happy news that their friend and colleague was now awake. Teresa lovingly caressed her fiancé's hair as he gazed into her brown eyes. She told him how happy she was to see him awake, smiling when he asked her if she was ok, with no concern for his own wellbeing at all. She spoke of how Rigsby and Cho had 'seen to' the man responsible for his injuries. She told him how a couple of female doctors had fallen for him even though he had never even looked at or spoken a single word to them.

'I've only got eyes for one special lady' he told her, giving her a soft smile. She giggled at this and stroked his cheek.

'I'm so glad your ok Patrick. ' she told him. She laced her fingers through his and stroked his knuckles. Patrick longed to sit up properly and hold her in his arms and kiss her for hours, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. However, he was just as happy to sit beside her and stare into her eyes. The future Mrs Jane who gave his life meaning. As cheesy as it sounded, she was his whole world.

Finally, Teresa could no longer contain her exciting news. She wanted him to spend some quiet time with her before she told him. He needed to get some rest, but the excitement and pure delight at seeing him awake and happy made her want to shout it from the rooftops. She took a deep breath…

'Patrick' she said gently. His green/blue eyes continued to stare at her, full of love and adoration. 'Patrick before the morning of your…'she couldn't say the word 'accident' or she would start to get angry, seeing the face of the man who caused her Patrick harm. ' well you know when I mean'. He nodded, his eyes shining with curiosity. ' well that morning I discovered something, and I was going to tell you that night when we got home, but, Well…I was prevented from telling you but now I can'. she took a deep breath and smiled.

'We're going to have a baby Patrick!'.

His eyes flooded with tears of joy and a smile of pure delight flashed across his face. He struggled trying to sit up properly and hug her, but Teresa came down to his level and they embraced, crying with happiness. He buried his face into her hair, his head full of wonderful images of the two of them and a small bundle of joy. A complete family. A happy family with the woman he loved with all his heart and soul.

'we're going to have a baby!' he repeated softly, his tone full of pride and excitement. She gently broke the hug, greeted by a heart melting smile on her fiancé's handsome face.

'we're going to have a baby' he said again. She nodded happily, her grin almost as big as his own. He kept repeating it over and over again, making her laugh.

There was a knock on the door and the rest of the team entered.

'welcome back Jane' Rigsby told him, a smile on his face. Even the usually poker face Cho looked delighted that his friend was awake and smiling. Van Pelt had a wide smile on her face. Patrick looked at Teresa with curiosity.

'I kind of let it slip out' she told him, but Patrick didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know of their good news.

'told her what?' asked Rigsby curiously. The boys hadn't heard the couple celebrating and were still out of the loop. Grace looked from Rigsby to the happy couple and back again who looked at Rigsby and Cho with excitement.

' we're going to have a baby' Patrick told them, looking over at Teresa with happiness.

'congratulations!' Cho told them both, giving out a rare hug to Teresa.

'way to go boss and Jane!' said Rigsby happily, patting Patrick on the shoulder and making him wince.'

Wayne!' Grace glared at him. 'sorry!' Rigsby said guiltily.

'it's ok' said Patrick smiling, nothing could spoil the high he was on right now. His beloved Teresa, the light of his life, was carrying his child. Their child. In less than three months, she would be Mrs Teresa Jane and in less than a year their happy family would be complete. The couple watched on smiling as Grace excitedly ran through baby names. They turned to look at each other with smiles on their faces. Teresa gave her fiancé, the father of her unborn child, a kiss filled with pure love and devotion. This was the happiest day of their lives so far, and they knew there were many more to come in the future.

The end.

Hope you liked it! As ever, thanks for taking time to read my story. Please tell me if you liked it. By for now! J Em-J


End file.
